


The Graysons: Valentine's Day Memories

by TheHaven



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Dick Grayson and Kory exchange gifts, for the "strange earth holiday"





	The Graysons: Valentine's Day Memories

Dick Grayson, is a mess at the moment. He’s been jumping across Blud-Haven for the past few hours, in an effort to get his brain moving. How did that make sense to anyone but himself? He wasn’t sure. All he knew is that it was a few hours until Valentine’s day. And he had nothing to give for his wife, Kory, also known as Starfire. Also known as the most breathtaking woman anyone had ever laid eyes on. He was in the middle of flip over the Blud-Haven Police Department when it struck him. 

A road trip! Wait, no. Who would babysit Mar’i. Okay no road trip!  
Something… Something small, but personal, something that says a lot with only a few words.  
‘What does that even mean?’ he thinks to himself. Whatever, he knows what he’s doing.  
‘Do I?’ he thinks to himself again. He does, of course he does. He always does. 

~~~~

Kory Anders, is also a mess at the moment. She’s been a few hundred feet in the night sky thinking about what she wants to get her husband for the past few hours. Every few minutes the frustration would cause her to send out just the tiniest fire bolt into the air. What would Dick want? He’s always been the type of person to say “Oh I don’t need anything special, just some nice quiet time together. Nothing major.” Which of course, is the most frustrating thing to hear. (She says the same thing, but that’s not the point.)

Okay, maybe she can make a compromise. Something small, but personal? She wasn’t sure what she meant by that but, maybe it could work?

~~~~

The apartment was a unfamiliar quite as Dick crawled in the through the window, removing his mask and dropping it on the floor. And holding a small box in his hand. It was 11:57 PM. Just a few minutes shy of Valentine’s day. But where was Kory? Normally she’d be inside. Reading something, watching something on TV.

“Hello my lo--”  
“GAH!” 

Dick jumped, she had startled him with a hand placed on his shoulder. Her bright green eyes shined in the dimly lit living room. “Oh, hey, love.” He relaxed and smiled. Kory put her arms around him. “Something wrong?” He asked.  
“Tired.” She said fighting back a yawn. “Anything else?” he asked, rubbing her back.  
“I’m very conflicted about your Valentine’s present. I don’t like this holiday. It forces love, it should never be forced.” She told him.  
“Yeah,” He agreed, putting his hand in her hair, twirling it around in his fingers.  
“But I did get you a present. For the holiday.”  
“The holiday that you don’t like?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re sweet.” Dick chuckled. He felt a smile from her on his shoulder.  
“Yes, I did. I do a lot of strange Earth things for you.”  
“It must be so hard, those strange Earth things.” He teased. Kory sighed. As she broke the hug and gave him a small box. Dick looked down at it. It was basically the same size box he had gotten for her. Strange. Dick lifted the lid to reveal,  
“Kory, this… This is..”  
“Yes, it is.”  
Staring back at Dick was a small picture. Showing the first time the Titans Tower was built. It was burned on the corners. But in the center was him and Kory, him in his pixie boots and short-shorts. Her with that wonderful smile on her face. And those eyes, those eyes.  
They were in the air, with Kory holding up Dick. They both looked content. Happy. It was a calm before the storm. Before so many things that tore them apart before putting them back together.  
“It’s, I thought we lost all those pictures? Back when Prime attacked the tower.” He asked.  
“I did some searching. The basement had the ones that were still in good condition. I’m sorry that it’s still burned. I tr--”  
“Hush, I love it. Though Mar’i might love it more than me, I can practically hear her laughing at me already.” They both laughed together before Dick held out his hand. Holding his present.  
“Here, this is for you. Happy Valentine’s day.” He said. Kory took it in her hands and lifted up the lid. 

“It’s, beautiful.” were the only two words that could escape her mouth. She held in her hands a photo. An older one, with the three of them, Mar’i, Kory and Dick. They were at the JLA watchtower, well, outside of it. Kory remembered how Mar’i begged them to let her fly outside the watchtower. “There’s stars, mommy! Stars!” The convincing of Wally to open the hatch to let out took ages, but the three of them were flying together. It was a artist’s rendition of that photo. They all had big smiles across their faces. Kory was holding onto Dick as her and Mar’i flew across the stars. There was a small caption on the bottom.

“Our Flying Graysons”

There were tears down Kory’s face. “Our.. Flying..?”  
Dick smiled. “Yes, you are. My new Flying Gray--" There was a small beep coming from the kitchen interrupting him. 12:00 AM. Right on time.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, Kory. I love you with all my heart.”  
“I love you too, Dick.”  
“With all my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day (:


End file.
